


Falling for the Fallen

by Raven100104



Series: Lucifer Post Finale Series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, lucifer is a cinnamon roll too good for heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven100104/pseuds/Raven100104
Summary: She doesn’t care if she falls in love with the Devil, as long as he loves her like hell.Post s3finale Deckerstar





	Falling for the Fallen

“It’s true… It’s all true,” Chloe stammers, knees giving out beneath her as she falls two steps back. Her heart is beating harder now, blood is rushing to her ears, thumping, _thumping_ , as the man, no, the _Devil_ , rises before her.

And it was too much.

The burns, the veins, the scars, the-the scorched red monstrosity of it all. And those eyes, the crimson eyes of Beelzebub, piercing into her soul. And there, for the first time since they met, Chloe is… _mortified_. The technical processor in the detective’s brain goes into overdrive. Could it be? Could it really? Demons, angels, all of it. How? What does that mean for the world? For her?

Before Chloe could muster up the courage to even scream, he is already looking at her – the Prince of Darkness, head tilted to one side, seemingly examining her like a lion would his dinner. At his feet, the carcass of the World’s First Murderer, drenched in a pool of treacherous blood.

 _Run! Run!_ Her instincts scream, and Chloe wants to listen. Oh, how badly she wills herself to go, but her feet simply wouldn’t budge.

The creature before her turns to face her fully, and Chloe wants to cry out for help. Somebody! _Anybody!_ However, all that comes out is a choked heave as the saliva goes the wrong way down her throat. She's going to die she's- _Run goddammit Decker run!_

But then, the Devil opens his mouth, and out rolls one word, and only one, framed in velvet and kissed by the morning star. “ _Detective_.”

 _Oh._ And it was Lucifer’s voice. Lucifer’s. Not that of the Devil, nor the Evil Incarnate, nor the beast, the serpent, the deceiver, the Antichrist or any other nonsense what-have-yous. It was just Lucifer. _Her_ Lucifer.

But still, he is… what he is, and how could she possibly…?

Luckily, the detective doesn’t have to ponder for long, because suddenly, Lucifer drops to his knees, pain evident even through his hellfire crafted visage. “No, Lucifer!” Chloe’s mind seizes, and her heart takes control of her body as she rushes to break his fall.

Lucifer groans, the detective’s hard shoulders jamming into his chest. Instinctively, Chloe reaches out, an open palm sliding between her partner’s shoulder blades, causing Lucifer to cry out – a deep and throaty screech of an injured animal that shakes the detective to her core.

"Lucifer, what's -" her fingers go over his back once more, and this time, she feels them. Just two tiny little bumps, but she definitely feels them. Something is beneath the fabric of his suit. Even the slightest pressure sends the shriveling man into a spiral, and the detective finds her chest aching as Lucifer muffles yet another cry into her shoulder. 

And then, it's too much for him to bear.

Lucifer falls into his partner, and wings -beautiful, blood stained wings- unfurl behind the red-eyed man. They must've been easily fifteen feet long, soft... beautiful...hurt. Mesmerized, Chloe reaches out. They are too high up for her fingertips to touch, the way they shoot up from Lucifer's back. Luckily, the detective doesn't have to struggle, for with his extensive injuries, Lucifer promptly drops his wings to the ground, half into the detective's opened hands.

The sound of the wings falling must've stirred something in Chloe's mind; all of a sudden, she pulls back, hands on Lucifer's shoulders, teal eyes searching his devilish features.

That sound...that swoop of the wings... She heard it after Marcus shot her. And in a state of shock, the detective fainted; however, before falling over the edge of consciousness, she remembers hearing that sound. A swoop. And Lucifer screaming.

It all becomes all too clear when a warm wetness starts to coat her hand. Lucifer's alabaster wings are splattered with red - the most gruesome of Pollock's.

And it's all because of her.

The Devil -no- _Lucifer_ has always protected her. His pain, his love, his everything - for her.

Lucifer's scarlet eyes flutter as Chloe reaches out. She is hesitant, careful still, but the fear is ebbing away. "Are-Are you still...Lucifer?"

"Yes, detective." He shuts his eyes, the possibility of her rejection unbearable. Then he feels it, feels it deep in his core when Chloe’s fingertips make contact. Just the slightest bit at first, on his cheek, almost as if she were afraid that his monstrous skin would burn her. So Lucifer sucks in a breath, and he holds still. He would let the detective take her time with him, however long she needs – an eternity, even. That, he’s already promised himself.

When Lucifer’s vermilion skin does nothing to engulf her in flames, the detective’s confidence grows, until eventually, both of her palms are resting on the Devil’s cheeks, cupping them in a gentle caress. “Lucifer…” She murmured, disbelieving.

“I told you I was the Devil. A monster who doesn’t deserve you.” He smiles wryly, crimson cheeks pulling up in a heart-wrenchingly familiar fashion that Chloe has come to know as being distinctively Lucifer. She remembers that look on a beach, next to the crashing waves where she kissed him for the first time. He made a similar declaration that time too.

“Yeah, probably not,” she answers, a strange déjà vu. And then she _kisses_ him.

As her lips crash into his, Lucifer emits a muffled noise; whether it be from surprise or pain, Chloe couldn’t tell. But it hardly matters, for the second Lucifer finds his metaphorical footing, he is pushing back with equal parts joy and relief. Wonders never cease.

As Chloe drags Lucifer’s lower lip between her teeth, warmth begins seeping into her hands. The bumpy texture beneath her fingertips shifts, and by the time Chloe’s eyes flutter open, all that is left is tanned skin and dark hair.

And he is so beautiful.

Truly, the smile on her partner’s face is disarming. Everything they say is true: God’s perfect angel, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. But strangely enough, it was none of that that made the detective fall for him. Yes, maybe Lucifer is wicked and prideful, maybe he has strayed from God's will, maybe he is maladroit, sarcastic, and intrusive, and maybe he has too much drunken sex with random strangers. Maybe he _is_ all his sins, but who is perfect? Is _anyone_? Surely a being that casts out his own son, that sentences the imperfect to eternal damnation in hell can't be the one to judge? Chloe decides then and there that if God is shutting the pearly gates on Lucifer, then she will gladly open her humble door.

“You chose me.” Lucifer whispers up in wonder, soft lips grazing against the flesh of the detective’s palm, kissing it. “You _chose_ me.”

“And I always will,” says Chloe, a smile tugging on the edge of her lips, a confluence of mischief and fondness.

Once, a long time ago, Chloe Decker told Lucifer Morningstar that she didn’t believe in God or heaven, in Devil or hell – she told him that she only believed there is good and evil, right and wrong. As she has iterated and reiterated, Lucifer has never been the “Devil,” the monster he claims to be – not to her.

Lucifer is good; Lucifer is right.

And there, with his chin hooked onto her shoulder, his wings splayed out around them like a luminescent shield, Chloe Decker is no longer scared. They can figure this out. They always do.

She doesn’t care if she falls in love with the Devil, as long as he loves her like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is now out! Please check out [Hell Hath No Fury (Like a Woman Scorned)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092306)  
> And Threequel [Shove Self-Love Up Your Feathered Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144833)


End file.
